fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tala (Star)
Tala A goddess in Filipino mythology. This element requires 40 Cosmic Birthrocks before fusing with Space (2250 diamonds), Angel (3100 diamonds) and 145 diamonds. Tala is second to the most powerful element, first was being Ares (unreleased) and third was Zeus. Tala is very distant and can deal extremely high damage. Each spell of Tala increases move speed by 35% for 2 seconds and makes them twinkle. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Extremely High Speed : Extremely Fast Spells Cosmo User shoots a shining star on the location of the mouse cursor, reducing speed of opponents by 55% and paralyzing them. --> The user gets surrounded by stars around them in a fast pace while they put both hands together and unleash a large blast made of light with rings spinning around it. This blast does 290 ~ 450 damage to players within a 9 stud radius. This also delivers a 1.3 second blind and speed reduction by 55% for 6 seconds, and paralyzes them for 2.1 seconds. This projectile spells has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana Biyaya ng Diyosa (Goddess' Blessing) User receives a gift from Tala and grants them immunity to any damage and debuffs, boost and the ability to reflect taken damage. --> A small present falls down from the sky and suddenly explodes while the caster is on their position. This explosion does fixed 375 damage to nearby enemies. The explosion does not only do damage but gives the caster the following buffs. # 32% attack boost (8 seconds) # 70% speed boost (5 seconds) # 25% increased defense (6 seconds) # Damage Immunity (9 seconds) # Debuff Immunity (10 seconds) These debuffs are indicated by stars above the user's head. Red Star indicates attack damage boost, blue star for speed boost, yellow star for increased defense, green star for damage immunity, and violet star for debuff immunity. While the caster has these buffs, they also have the ability to reflect damage taken for 12 seconds. This transformation spell has a 35 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 4800 shards Constellate User spins 4 stars around them that damages and stuns nearby enemies. Each star returns to the caster and heals them. '' --> The user shines brightly for 0.5 seconds and launches 4 large 8-pointed stars around them, each spinning on its own axis for 4 seconds. Each star does 65 ~ 110 damage to opponents around them within 15 studs. Each star also stacks a 1 second stun, dealing a total of 260 ~ 440 damage damage. These stars return to the caster one by one, each healing 40 hp with extra 20 hp for 2 seconds, recovering a total of 320 hp. This close rang spell had a 13 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 450 mana and costs 5300 shards * Note : 'Only players with maximum defense can mitigate damage dealt by each star. '''Starry Night ' User initiates a dark forcefield with gleaming stars around it, healing them momentarily and turning nearby projectiles to stars which are reflected back to their original caster. Beams turn to a row of stars that are thrown at nearby enemies one by one. --> The user shines brightly for 2.4 seconds on their area, making them immune to damage. Afterwards, a black sphere, with celestial bodies and stars around it, is created. The shield is solid and can be stood on, but doesn't mean projectiles can explode when they touched it. Instead, projectiles shot turn to gleaming stars, depending on their amount, then shot back at their original caster (though it has no auto aim). For 4 seconds, the shield pulsates and recovers 60 health per second. Beams, regardless of length, release atleast 7 stars, which stay nearby and target the nearest enemy within 25 studs, dealing damage equal to 50% of the enemy's attack damage. The shield lasts for 18 seconds and this shield spell has a 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 600 mana and costs 5755 shards '''Goddess' Rage Users nearby are rained upon with gleaming beams from above the high skies and end up with a large star falling down and dealing high damage, momentary blind and 45% reduced attack damage. --> The user slowly pulls them self towards the mid air. They will glow a little and become an explosive star, dealing fixed 65 damage to nearby enemies. Then, within 35 studs, sky-blue colored beams hit nearby players randomly, each dealing 51 ~ 74 damage and paralyze. Each beam falls down within 0.3 seconds. Beams falling are random but deal the same damage in the end (based on the number of opponents), as they always strike down 7 times, dealing 357 ~ 518 damage. After 2 seconds, the caster charges a spike-shaped blast that they shoot towards the sky. After 3 seconds, a large star falls down from the sky, dealing fixed 480 damage to all affected enemies and enemies within that area, inflicting a 3 second blind and 45% reduced attack damage for 10 seconds. This ultimate has a 2 minute and 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 6000 shards * '''Note : '''Beware of the ultimate as it can deal damage that can kill new players.